


Ich bin Jack's Roman

by corvusdae



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdae/pseuds/corvusdae





	Ich bin Jack's Roman

Marla Singer, Tyler Durden, Namen, die ich mein Leben lang nicht vergessen werde. Oder Bob.  
Der mit den Titten, die durch zuviel Testosteron hervorgerufen wurden, weil das Östrogen es auszugleichen versuchte.  
Was erzähle ich da? Dass wissen sie doch schon längst. Zumindest, wenn sie die vorherige Geschichte mitbekommen haben.  
Haben sie nicht? Oh, dann sollten sie das jetzt schleunigst nachholen,  
sonst kann ich jetzt nämlich nicht garantieren, dass sie alles verstehen, was ich jetzt erzählen werde.  
Nachdem der Neuanfang "gelungen" war, zumindest aus unserer Sicht- Tyler und meiner,  
oder eher gesagt aus Tylers, war ziemlich viel los. Ziemlich viel los, das konnte man auslegen wie man wollte.  
Natürlich nicht auslegen, wie die Menschen, die versuchten ihre vom Wert verblassten Geldscheine darzulegen.  
Nein, positiv oder negativ. Oder Neutral. Ich hatte mich noch nicht wirklich entschieden, zu welcher Partei ich mich zählen sollte.  
Von daher galt ich wohl als Neutral. Neutral wanderte ich mit Marla Hand in Hand durch die Straßen,  
Neutral war mein Gesicht, als ich eine Menschentraube einen nahen Elektroartikelladen ausrauben sah.  
Die Banken waren hinüber, das System auch. Wie einfach der Mensch mit einem kleinen Übel doch zu regieren war.  
Nur Zahlen. Am Anfang handelst du damit, doch bald wohl würde diese Ziffer verwischt mit Druckertinte auf Ölbasis dich  
beherrschen, dein Leben, deinen Alltag, deine Kleidung. Nur ein paar Schlenker auf dem Papier beherrschten nicht nur deine Gedanken,  
sondern auch so ziemlich sonst alles. Papier flog uns auch entgegen, als wir die Wall Street entlanggingen,  
hatte sich das Papier doch so gelöst, wie die Gedanken der Banker, die genauso durcheinander wie die  
Kadaver der Bäume in und aus dem Gebäude hinausliefen. Marla drückte meine Hand fester und ich konnte ihren Unmut förmlich spüren, als sie mich weiterzog.  
Es war ein Mai, er war warm, das weiß ich noch. Klang fast so, als würde ich an Alzheimer leiden, doch eine Zeit lang als  
Tyler in meinem Leben war, war es das auch. Fast prüfend fuhren meine Finger über die Narbe an meiner Wange,  
fast wach setzte ich mich auf und ließ den Blick kreisen. Das Zimmer sah wie immer aus. Doch der Mensch sucht  
gerade in Zeiten der Unruhe nach irgendeinem Punkt, der ihn wieder klar denken lässt, nach etwas, an dass er gewöhnt ist.  
Man könnte jetzt denken, dass Marla dieser Punkt war. Wieso rede ich eigentlich von Punkten? Könnt ihr euch noch an die  
Brandlöcher erinnern, die entstehen, wenn man die Rolle in einem Film wechselt. Da war einer. So ein Punkt. Und etwas- jemand anderes.  
Ich stand schließlich auf, ging in die kleine Küche. Doch da war niemand. Erleichtert seufzte ich. Ich hoffte, dass es nur eine Einbildung war.  
Wie sehr ich mich täuschte.  
Doch dass ich mich täuschte, dass konnte ich nicht wissen. Vielleicht schlich sich sich Unmut in meinen Kopf,  
oder einfach nur Marla, die über meine Schulter lugte und mich dann ansah, als erwartete sie dort etwas.  
Es war nichts, bekräftigte ich und wandte mich um, um in ihre großen, braunen Augen zu blicken, die genauso  
unüberzeugt blickten wie ich es war. Sie sagte, dass sie mir nicht glaubte, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und so auch den Gedanken,  
an dass, was ich gesehen hatte, oder glaubte zu sehen. Zufrieden schien Marla nicht zu sein, doch ich begnügte mich,  
dass sie nicht noch einmal nachfragte, sonst hätte ich dies auch mit einem Augenrollen kommentiert, das einzige Kommunikationsmittel,  
nach dem mir nach diesem Gespräch zumute war.  
Im Mai war es immer ziemlich lebhaft und langsam zog sich das Chaos zurück und die Menschen gewöhnten sich doch irgendwie daran.  
Sofern man sich an Chaos gewöhnen kann. Vielleicht fanden sie sich auch einfach nur damit ab, jedenfalls lebten alle ganz gut mit  
dem neuen System und im Juni war die Naht doch weitergegangen. Nahtloser Übergang, vielleicht mit ein paar Flicken in der Mitte,  
doch jeder hatte seine neue Chance genutzt oder eben seine alte neu aufgegriffen. Ich war mit Marla in eine neue Wohnung gezogen,  
die eingerichtet war mit Dingen, die nicht unbedingt persönlich waren. Nichts aus Ikea, das war zumindest schon einmal ein Fortschritt.  
Marla war gerade irgendwohin gegangen, irgendwie ging sie immer mal wieder weg, so ähnlich wie eine Katze und kam dann zu den  
merkwürdigsten Zeiten wieder. Da war der Punkt wieder. Ich setzte mich aufrecht in meinen Sessel und dann hörte ich ihn.  
"Oh. Hi", hörte ich ihn sagen, ich entgegnete, dass er sich gefälligst verpissen solle, er sagte daraufhin, dass er sich wundere,  
wo ich denn die Eier auf einmal herhätte. Stille. Nur mein Zähneknirschen verriet, wieviel ich davon hielt, dass er hier war.  
Mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich nicht einmal reden brauchte, weil er ja sowieso alles wusste. "Richtig.", sagte er und grinste mich breit an. Stille.  
Nicht einmal Gedanken. Ein Streichholz, das kurz aufflammte, phosphor, das verbrannte und erlosch und seinen bekannten  
Geruch verbreitete, gleich, dem Gefühl, das Tyler in mir auslöste. Als er den dicken, silbrigen Rauch grinsend in die Küche pustete,  
fragte er, während er an sein Herz griff, welches Gefühl dass denn sei. Ich entgegnete, dass es bestimmt kein Gutes war und ich  
forderte ihn noch einmal auf, dass er gehen solle. Er sagte, dass ich ziemlich unhöflich sei und steckte wie so oft seine Hände in  
seine Taschen und zog seine Hose hinab, sodass seine Hüftknochen zu sehen waren. Mein Blick blieb kurz daran hängen,  
ein Grinsen kam von ihm als Antwort. "Tyler. Wieso bist du hier?", fragte ich genervt und kratzte meinen Nacken,  
denn genau wie sich der Rauch sich in der Wohnung verteilte, so tat es ihm die Unruhe gleich. Das wusste er natürlich.  
"Das frag dich mal selbst.", sagte er gewitzt und blickte sich um, schritt auf mich zu, blieb vor mir stehen, mit der Zigarette im Mund,  
die Asche ziemlich weit fortgeschritten, fiel sie schließlich ab, wie mein Guter Glaube. Er pustete den Rauch in mein Gesicht,  
ich schloss genervt die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und hoffte, doch er stand immer noch da, grinsend, wie immer.  
Er machte noch einen Schritt auf mich zu, so dass vielleicht noch eine wertlose Banknote zwischen unsere Gesichter gepasst hätte.  
Tyler ließ mit absicht die Zigarette fallen, drückte sie auf dem weißen Teppich aus, musterte mich.

Natürlich war das volle Absicht, was dachte er denn auch sonst, vielleicht würde es ihn ja ein wenig aufregen,  
doch nein, Fehlanzeige, nur das gleiche genervte Gesicht. Müde sah er aus, fast gelangweilt. Wie weit konnte ich wohl gehen?  
Er sagte mir, dass die Grenze nun erreicht sei, ich lachte laut auf, nahm die Hände aus den Hosentaschen und klatschte in ebendiese.  
Der wiederholte seine Frage, ich antwortete darauf, dass es mir relativ egal sei. Blickte mich in der aufgehübschten Wohnung um.  
Alles ordentlich, aufgesetzt. "Wie dein Ich.", sagte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und beobachtete, wie Cornelius das Gesicht verzog.  
Es passte ihm gar nicht, doch mir umso weniger, dass er mich damals erschossen hatte. Ließ mich in den Sessel fallen,  
blickte ihn von unten an. Unschuldig, doch er verschränkte die Arme, um mir zu demonstrieren,  
dass er mit der Situation wohl keineswegs einverstanden war. Ich wies ihn mit geschürzten Lippen darauf hin,  
dass er es ihm nicht demonstrieren müsse dass ihm die Situation nicht passte. Fragte ihn, ob er sich mit Marla langweilte,  
er verneinte, ich streckte mich, gab viel von meinem Oberkörper frei, spürte seinen Blick, grinste.  
Ich zog seine Beine mit meinen heran, sodass er umknickte und unweigerlich auf mir landete.  
"Hoppla.", raunte ich und sah ihm ohne eine Miene zu verziehen in die Augen.

Überrumpelt war wohl das richtige Wort, gleichzeitig wusste ich nicht, was das werden sollte, denn wer lag auf wem?  
Tyler Schuschte mich aus, legte mir seinen Finger auf die Lippen, grinste. Was das sollte, fragte ich ihn.  
Er packte mich nur zwischen den Schritt. Ich stöhnte auf. Er sagte mir, ich solle einfach die Fresse halten,  
denn er wisse, wie scheiße langweilig es auf Dauer mit Marla sei. Tyler zog sein Shirt aus, ich musste mich  
zusammenreissen, ihm nicht an die Brust zu fassen, er verdrehte die Augen, nahm meine Hand.  
Ich frage ihn ob ich schwul sei, er sagt mir nur ziemlich narzsstisch.  
Ich weiss nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht, als er mir die Hose und mit ihr die Shorts vom Leib reist,  
eine aufkommende Errektion preis gibt und ich ihn unsicher ansehe. Er grinst nur, entledigt sich seiner Sachen  
und legt selbst Hand an, da ich weiss, da er weiß, dass ich mir dass nicht zutraue, so lege ich ebenfalls Hand an,  
lecke mir geniesserisch über die Lippen, schließe die Augen, öffne sie wieder, als Tyler mein Hemd grob aufreisst,  
ich es achtlos durch den Raum werfe. Die Luft erfüllt von Lust und Tylers Zigarettenrauch beugt er sich über mich,  
mein Nacken ziert eine Gänsehaut, als ich seinen Atem spüre, seine Finger gleiten über meinen Oberkörper,  
hinab zu tieferen gefielden, machen an meinem Glied halt, grinsend macht er sich daran meine Errektion zu steigern,  
ich stöhne, Tyler stöhnt, greift auf die Ablage, auf der Feuchtigkeitcreme steht, er sagt, er hat keine Geduld,  
ich gebe durch einen erneuten Stöhner zu, dass ich die auch nicht habe. Er verteilt das weiße Zeug auf seinem Glied,  
schmunzelt leicht, hebt mich an dringt in mich ein und fickt mich. Ich stöhne laut und immer wieder auf,  
kneife die Augen unter dem Schmerz zusammen, ertrage es, geniße es schließlich, mein Kopf knallt gegen den Stuhl,  
Tylers Stöhnen treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, spüre wie er kommt, spüre wie ich komme.  
Ich breche über ihm zusammen, schnappe nach Luft, grinse ihn an. "Es gibt auch übrigens etwas zwischen schwul  
und Hetero, nennt sich Bisexuell.", seufze ich, suche in meiner Hose, die irgendwo auf dem Boden liegt  
nach meinen Zigaretten, hole zwei, reiche Cornelius auch eine. Er sagt er wolle keine, ich schaue ihn ungläubig an,  
schiebe sie ihm in den Mund, zünde erst seine und dann meine an und sage ihm, dass eine Zigarette danach nie schaden könne.


End file.
